1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Tube Launched Optically Tracked Wireguided (TOW) missiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to launch tubes for next generation wireless TOW missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tube Launched Optically Tracked Wireguided (TOW) missiles are well known in the art. TOW missiles are generally mounted within a canister or launch container which, in turn, is mounted within a launcher. A gunner locates a target in the crosshairs of a sight and launches the missile from the launch tube. If the sight is kept on the target, the missile is guided to the target via wires which uncoil from the aft end thereof. Next generation TOW missiles may have a fire and forget or command line of site in which the missile may be guided thereto by a radio frequency transmitter.
In any event, upgrades in missile technology may require an upgrade in the launch system. Conventionally, the guidance and control electronics are located in the launcher with little or no processing circuitry being in the launch tube. As a result, an upgrade in the missile and/or the missile launcher may require an upgrade or replacement of the launcher. As the launchers are generally expensive, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive alternative technique for launching missiles that allows for inexpensive upgrades thereof.